The Perfect Valentine
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, 2006...the first time a certain General and Lt. Colonel have celebrated the holiday together.


_Author's Note: Written for Gateworld's Sam & Jack Ship Family Discussion Thread and its celebration of Valenship 2006. After all, it's Sam and Jack's first **real** Valentine's Day! Ship, ship and more ship…shameless, blatant ship! 'Nuff said. On to the story..._

**February 10th, 2006**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam stood in front of a retail rack awash in color…..pink, red, burgundy, crimson…..the display was daunting. But she knew that somewhere in there, she'd find what she was looking for…..the right card for Jack. She reached her hand out and picked up a promising looking card. A bright red foil heart on dark red card stock made up the background. On top of the heart was a scene showing two people standing by a pond, much like the pond at Jack's cabin. In the water were a couple of fish. On the outside, the card read:

Whenever I'm around you… 

Sam opened the card…but her face fell when she read the rest of the inscription…..

…_I have to fight the urge to swim upstream and spawn. _

She let out a quick huff and hurriedly put the card back in the rack. _Not_ what she had in mind. Her eyes skimmed across the rack for something else. Maybe something deliberately funny. She grabbed a pink card with a dog and a cat on it. The two animals were gazing into each other's eyes, and hearts appeared above their heads. In big cartoon-like letters, it read:

I know we're different, honey… 

She tensed before opening the card.

…_but you really bring out the animal in me!_

"Cheesy," she thought, and put it back. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

-----------------------

**February 10th, 2006**

**Washington, D. C.**

Jack pulled into the shopping center and parked his car. He had been putting this off for days, not because he didn't want to do it, but because he was just no good at this mushy stuff. Sliding his keys into his pocket, he walked into the card shop. It was unfamiliar territory, but this was his first real Valentine's Day with Sam. He had to find a card, and not just any card. It had to be the perfect card.

"Hello, sir," the clerk said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Valentines," Jack said sheepishly.

"Of course," the woman said. She was short and plump, and Jack liked her immediately. She reminded him of his secretary, Louise Montgomery. This woman would help him. He knew it. "This is the time of year when we get the lost-looking men in our store," she smiled, leading him to the center aisle of the store. "Here you go, sir. Make yourself at home."

Jack wondered how he could have missed it. He had never seen so many cards in his life. He turned to speak to the woman, but she had already returned to the cash register. He was on his own. "Okay," he thought, "how hard can this be?" He stepped up to the rack and his eyes went immediately to the top. He pulled out the biggest, showiest card of the bunch. It had a big pink foil heart in the center, and was surrounded by a wreath of flowers. Glitter was prominently placed among the flowers. Large, gold letters across the heart said:

_To my wonderful wife._

He opened it. On the inside left, there were more flowers and more glitter. On the right was a poem. He began to read:

_The day you said you'd marry me_

_Was the best day of my life,_

_And the proudest day I ever had _

_Was when you became my wife._

_Though many years have come and gone_

_Since we first said, "I do,"_

Ok….**_that_** wasn't going to work. They just got married last October. Besides, the card just wasn't…Sam. He put it back. When he looked at his sleeve, he noticed glitter on his dress blues. Dang! Two star generals didn't usually work on projects that placed them in close proximity to glitter. "Oh, well," he thought, "that's why God made sticky tape." He shook his arm slightly, trying to displace some of the offending decoration. He looked at the rack, his eyes searching for something without glitter. Maybe a funny card. He picked up one shaped like a castle. There was a banner over the entrance. It read, _Kingdom of Love._ A smiling king and queen stood behind the wall encircling the castle's roof. The queen even had blond hair. He opened it cautiously.

_I'm the King of the castle,_

_And you're my lady fair,_

_But I'll always do your bidding,_

_Just to show I care._

"Ecckkk!" Jack thought. "Just…sappy…wrong!"

Stuffing the little castle back into the rack, his eyes looked for another card. Twenty minutes later, he thought he had read every card in the store, but he hadn't found the right one yet. "Thanks anyway," he called out to the clerk as he went out the door. He needed another plan.

-----------------------

**February 14th, 2006**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Carrying a duffel bag, Sam hurried up the front walk. She was tired and relieved to be home. A cold blast of winter air hit her square in the face. It was a sharp contrast from the arid desert planet where she and the rest of SG-1 had spent the last few days. The mission had been successful, but the negotiations for naquadah ore had been long, boring and full of ceremonial formalities. Daniel had been in his element, but a lot of it seemed like wasted time to her. She unlocked the door and hurried inside. Flipping on the light by the door, she sat her bag down and turned to hang her coat on the rack. It was then that she noticed another coat, much larger. Jack's overcoat. And the jacket to his dress blues was hanging on the second peg. "Jack?" she called out hesitantly.

"Back here," he answered. "I'll be right there…..just a minute."

"I didn't expect you," she replied.

"I thought it would be bad form to leave my new wife home alone on our first Valentine's Day," he called.

She smiled and started down the hall, but stopped when she heard Jack's voice again. "Uh, don't come back here! Wait for me out there. I'll be there in a minute. Hold on. Ouch!"

"Ouch? Jack, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Just wait for me out there…please."

"Ok," she thought. That was strange. But she decided to play along. "Anything you say." Walking into the kitchen, she noticed a crystal vase filled with pink roses on the counter. She smiled and drew closer to take a whiff of the flowers. Nice. She moved quickly to get a glass; then put it in the cold water slot on the refrigerator door.

When the glass filled, Sam took a drink…then set the glass on the counter. She turned...and jumped about a foot into the air! Standing two inches away was her general…with a sheepish smile on his face. "You startled me," she said—then stopped as she noticed Jack—wearing nothing but a smile and a big red bow around his hips!

"C'mere," he grinned, pulling her into his arms. It had been over a month since they had seen each other, and the kiss left them both breathless.

"The flowers are gorgeous," she murmured, after getting her breath back. "And that outfit…" she smirked as she stepped out of his embrace and looked down at the now crumpled bow. "That…outfit…"

"…was only meant to be worn once," he grinned. "Hey, I'm already feeling a little ridiculous here. Are you going to unwrap your gift, or what?"

"Oh, _**yeah**_," she replied, reaching out to push the ribbon down his hips. As it fell to the floor, he pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Mrs. O'Neill," he growled, in a voice that made her knees weak, "whatdaya say we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Great idea," she whispered, as he reached up to undo the buttons onher shirt. "Best idea I've heard all week."

-----------------------

Sam slowly came awake. She didn't remember dozing off, but she was just so tired….and comfortable…and warm. She slowly turned over to see Jack lying on his side, head propped on his fist, watching her sleep. "Hey," she murmured, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, leaning forward for a quick kiss.

"That was some surprise," she said. "I already mailed you a little something for Valentine's Day, because I didn't think I'd get to see you."

"Ah, something to enjoy when I get back. What is it?"

"If I tell you, it'll spoil the surprise."

"Come on," he teased, "I can't stand the suspense. Besides, I seem to remember that you're ticklish…" His free arm moved toward her rib cage, but she grabbed it.

"All right already. No need for tickling. I'll tell. It's the DVDs of _The Simpsons_ from last season."

"Sweet!"

She released her grip on his arm and moved her hand to his long, gorgeous neck. "But nothing like _my_ present. Roses and a gift-wrapped two-star general."

"I aim to please," he grinned, reaching out a hand to brush her hair away from her face. "But if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you."

She giggled. "Your secret's safe with me. Like anyone would believe me anyway."

"My thoughts exactly," he chuckled. His free hand caressed her neck before movingdown to trace the lines of her collarbone.

"Well, General," she breathed, "I'm _very _satisfied with my gift. How long can I enjoy it?"

"Got a meeting with the President tomorrow morning. I flew out this afternoon. The _Odyssey_ is beaming me out at 8:00am Eastern Time."

"What time is it now?"

"8:30 in the evening, Colorado time."

"We'll need some dinner," she said, starting to roll over to get up.

"In the fridge," he replied, pulling her back. "Take out from O'Malley's. Just heat and eat. C'mon back, Sam. Let's wait a few more minutes. I arranged everything so we could… make the most of our time."

"No argument here," she smiled, as her arms encircled him, coming to rest on his strong back. He kissed her neck, and his warm breath sent shivers along her body. He was holding her close, and nothing else seemed important right now.

-----------------------

**February 15th, 2006**

**Washington, D. C.**

Jack walked into his Pentagon office after his visit to the White House. He was really on his game today. He and Henry Hayes got along well, but last night's visit home had given him an extra measure of energy and confidence. He had left the Oval Office with the promise of funding to start construction on a ship to replace the _Prometheus_.

There was a package on his desk. "Must be the _Simpsons_ DVDs," he thought. He'd watch several episodes tonight at his apartment. Maybe they would take his mind off the distance between him and Sam, and the emptiness he felt inside when he was away from her.

He cut the shipping tape and opened the box. A red envelope sat atop the DVDs. It looked like she had had more luck buying Valentines than he had. He opened the envelope and pulled out a simple white card. Two hearts were cut into the front. Inside each was a small, red foil star. White stars were embossed into the heavy card stock. In a simple print were the words:

_A soul mate_

_is not the person _

_most like us _

_in all the world._

_A soul mate_

_is the person_

_in whose light_

_we shine the _

_brightest._

A slow grin spread across his face as he opened the card. More red foil stars were scattered throughout the inside. In the middle of the right side was a swash of orange and yellow, trailing behind a red foil heart. "Kinda like a comet," he thought. The sentiment below read:

_Your love_

_Brings out_

_The best in me._

_Happy _

_Valentine's Day._

Below that, Sam had written:

_Finally, our first real Valentine's Day._

_Here's to many, many more. _

_Love always,_

_S. _

Jack smiled, blinking back the moisture that had suddenly and mysteriously come to his eyes.

The future…their future…together. Amazing.

He needed to tell her. He wanted to hear her voice.

He reached over to pick up the phone; then stopped. _Odyssey_ was still in orbit. He'd just beam home tonight, and tell her in person.


End file.
